


Frustrated

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Sherlock One Shots [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Sherlock Holmes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frustrated John Watson, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: A particularly difficult case has shifted your attention away from John for a long period of time and he's beginning to feel the physical and mental effects. When an opportunity to catch you alone presents itself he jumps at it.





	Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write stuff like this so bare with me if it's awful.

John stood in the doorway to the kitchen feeling frustrated. It had been a week since you all had gotten a particularly difficult case. A week since you had even glanced his way or graced him with that smile he knew was only for him.

Normally in relationships, this wasn’t a problem for him. He was patient. But with you, he'd grown accustomed to your usually constant affection and now that it was lacking he felt empty.

It didn’t help that you looked fantastic, sitting in his chair with your legs thrown over the arm, wearing one of his jumpers that was big enough to cover the pair of tight black exercise shorts you wore underneath and a pair of long thick socks scrunched up like leg warmers around your calves.

Other than the occasional shifting from you, neither you nor Sherlock had moved or made a sound for hours now, your brother sitting in his chair across from you deep in thought. John watched as you suddenly moved to stretch, slowly pushing your arms above your head and arching your back before gracefully lifting and straightening each of your legs with pointed toes like a dancer.

Less than innocent thoughts ran through his mind as he chewed on his lower lip slightly. It had never been harder for him to concentrate, even the littlest of things like making tea were suddenly difficult with his mind wandering to the many things he wanted to do with you.

John was pulled from this when Sherlock bounced up and strode to the door, “Come on. We’re going to the Yard.”

You blinked at him, “Sherly it’s freezing out and I’m not dressed properly. You’ll have to wait for-“

Sherlock let out a frustrated sigh, as he looked to the ceiling, “No time. You stay. Let’s go, John.”

John saw an opportunity and took it, “No.”

Sherlock gave him a blank stare, “What?”

John set his jaw determinedly, “You heard me. Go on your own.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, “Fine.”

He left in a huff, slamming the door behind him, and you frowned, getting up to stretch and head to the kitchen. “If he would have waited five minutes I’d have gone with him,” you stated, approaching John with furrowed brows, “And what’s gotten into you? Usually, you’re jumping at the chance to-“

He pushed you against the doorframe and crashed his lips against yours roughly, cutting you off. You were surprised to say the least, you certainly hadn’t expected this and John was usually so gentle.

When you didn’t respond right away he pulled from you to search your face worriedly, moment of dominance gone for the time being, “I’m sorry. I just-“

His lips were suddenly on yours again as you fisted your hands into the front of his jumper and yanked him back to you. Getting your message loud and clear, he pressed you against the doorframe again and pinned one of your hands above your head when you went to put it against his cheek.

You chuckled at his sudden boldness and made some moves of your own, bringing a leg up to wrap around his and pull him closer. A growling noise escaped his throat and his hand grasped your thigh to pull it up to him, letting him press himself closer against you without you falling over.

Your tongues had long since intermingled and he had quickly conquered yours and claimed dominance over your mouth. He groaned, you were making small noises in the back of your throat driving him even further up the wall with lust.

He released your arm so he could heft you up off the floor entirely, encouraging your legs to wrap around him. You locked your ankles behind him to keep from slipping, hands on his shoulders, and he threw an arm around the small of your back, letting it settle in the dip, as he carried you towards the couch.

You noticed his direction and pushed back a little, “No John. Sherlock could come-“

He crashed his lips against yours so you couldn’t continue and then sunk down into the couch so you were straddling his lap, removing himself from you for only second to say, “I don’t bloody care.”

His lips brushed against yours as he said it and you shivered slightly as you relished both the contact and the implications of his words, losing control of your logic completely.

Wasting no time, his lips were already making their way down your neck and his hands were tugging at the loose edges of the jumper you wore. You gladly aided him with this, yanking it over your head quickly and tossing it over your shoulder with a smirk before leaning in to kiss him softly.

John ghosted his callused hands over the now exposed skin of your sides and stomach, as if tracing your form and memorizing it, and the soft sensation drove you crazy. You let out a pleased hum from deep inside you and pressed your forehead against his when you surfaced for air, biting your lip gently.

His lips fell lower when he leaned in again, attacking your neck and collarbone, and deft fingers made quick work of your bra. He slipped it off you slowly, fingers trailing down your shoulders and arms, and tossed it to the side.

Impatient with his sudden change of pace, you ground yourself down against the obvious bulge in his trousers. He let out a deep moan followed by a harsh growl.

Your dear doctor didn’t like to be teased but that never stopped you from doing it. Usually once or twice was enough for him to get straight to giving you what you both wanted, so you swirled your hips over him again but didn’t get the reaction you expected.

John wasn't giving in that easily today. He usually never teased you but he wanted you to feel as frustrated as he was. He growled through another rather loud moan and then splayed his hands across your back, thumbs hooking around your hips. Swiftly pulling you to him, he took a breast in his mouth roughly and you let out a cross between a squeak and a gasp. You could feel him smirk as he sucked and nibbled at it, causing you to tilt your head back, tangling a hand in his hair to keep him there as you made a mewling noise that just further encouraged him.

You tugged him sideways, twisting so that he landed on top of you on the couch, and pulled his jumper and the shirt underneath over his head and tossed it carelessly away.

Long fingers grasped his shoulders when he leaned in to kiss you again, propped up by an arm next to your head. You giggled helplessly as he moved to your neck and his other hand ran along your side, both touches tickling you slightly.

The noise only added to his growing lust and he teased you by kissing all around the sensitive spot on your neck but not on it, you squirmed in anticipation and failed at holding back a loud moan when he finally bit down on it. You cursed him in your mind, how did he know how to tease you so thoroughly when he’d never done it before, and then resolved to return the favor.

You flipped him, pinning him beneath you and kissing down his neck as a hand moved to palm him through his pants. He couldn’t hold back the long moan that the action caused and you grinned wickedly. There would be scratch marks when this was over from were his nails raked roughly over your back.

That was the last time John let you do that, rolling you to push down your shorts and underwear until you could kick them off while he unbuttoned his trousers. He had barely finished the task when you pulled him back to you, using your toes to shove the rest of his clothes away from his form.

You could feel him against your wet folds and your legs opened wider in want, giving him the opportunity to pull you to him, wrapping your legs around his waist. You locked eyes with his steely blue ones, smiling softly at what you saw there- lust, love, and complete adoration, and he gave you an almost pleading look as he lined himself up with your entrance, the tip of his member pressing against it. You sighed happily, always a gentleman, your Watson, and gave a slight nod.  

He pressed his length into you slowly, a small gasp escaping him, and you giggled causing him to smile down at you, “You are the worst tease without even trying you know.”  

“Obviously.” You responded with a slight smirk.

Your back arched as he moved against you, slowly at first but quickly picking up his pace as he captured your moan with his mouth, free hand cupping your cheek. He confidently thrust to hit the spot that made you see stars and began to hit it repeatedly, letting your moans and his intermingle between your lips and reverberate in each other's throats.

It wasn’t long before he pushed you over the edge completely, you tightened around him and cried out his name as you climaxed. Your pleasure was enough to send him into his own climax and he gave a few last forceful thrusts as he released his warm liquid into your depths. He pulled out and collapsed onto you, resting his head on your breast, and you wrapped your arms around him lovingly as you both panted.

After a moment you shivered slightly, the combination of sweat and cool air chilling you, and he tiled his head to look up at you before pressing a gentle kiss to the side of the breast he wasn’t laying on and lifting himself slightly to find the blanket Sherlock had left on the floor the night before. He tugged it over you both, rolling so he could pull you against his chest and nuzzle his face into your hair.

You chuckled, rubbing your thumb along his collarbone gently, “I should ignore you more often.”

“Don’t you dare.” He growled, tightening his grip on your waist.

You giggled, “I love you, John.”

He let out a content sigh, finally able to relax for the first time in a week, “I love you too (F/n).”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Epilogue-

Sherlock came home still confused and slightly angry at the fact that John wouldn’t come with him.

He swung the door open and went wide-eyed for a moment as he took in the clothing strewn about the room, gaping slightly when his eyes fell on you and John on the couch under his blanket, asleep.

He smirked, finally understanding. 

After mentally noting to be sure you paid more attention to John during future cases to avoid this happening again, he went to make tea while he waited for you to wake up. He would tease and scold you both relentlessly when you did, but for now, he let you sleep.


End file.
